


Both Of You At Once

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Richie, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Richie wants to try something new





	Both Of You At Once

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 - Double Penetration
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“For the last time Eds, you’re not gonna hurt me.”

“But…”

“Just relax, Eddie. It’s not the first time I’ve had anal sex. Remember? You were there last time.”

“I know, but this is the first time we’ve...tried this.”

Richie sighs, he figured Eddie would have some doubts about this. “If  
you don’t want to do this, just say so. I’m not gonna hold it against you, and neither will Bill, right sweetheart?”

“You know I won’t, Richie.” 

Richie can feel Eddie tense behind him, and for a second believes  
the alpha was actually going to get up and leave. But, he stays, Eddie’s hands grabbing hold of each of Richie’s hips. 

“Let’s do this then. Bu we stop if are in any sort of pain, okay?”

“Alright, Eds. Thank you.”

Richie moves into position, straddling Bill’s lap. He aligns the condom  
covered cock of his alpha up against his wet opening. He lowers himself slowly, savoring the feel. He feels the bed dip behind him, and Eddie’s hands back on his hips.

Cool, wet fingers rub against his ass, and he moans. “It’s alright  
Eddie, go ahead,” Eddie’s head rest against Richie’s shoulders as he thrusts two fingers into the omega’s ass. “Fuck!”

“Are you okay?” 

“Fuck yeah, keep going. Feels so good,” Eddie begins to thrust his fingers in and out slowly, letting Richie become accustomed. Richie is licking at the sensitive spot on Bill’s neck, causing the alpha to moan, his cock twitching inside Richie.

“Fuck, Eds, you need to get going. Bill’s ready for me to move.”

“Alright, alright,” Richie braces himself tighter against Bill, teeth biting down on the alpha’s mating mark when he feels the tip of Eddie’s cock against his ass, before the alpha pushes in.

The three moan in unison, Richie being the loudest. He breathes heavy against Bill’s neck, feeling so incredibly full. 

“Eddie please, move. Feels so full!”

A growl escapes Eddie’s throat, taking the omega’s hips and beginning to thrust. The two alpha’s work in tan-tum, making the omega between them yelp and moan until their cocks are squeezed tight with the force of Richie’s orgasm.

“Fuck guys,” Eddie pulls out first, leaving a trail of cum in his wake. Richie lifts himself off of Bill’s cock. They leg tangles together, Richie in the middle. “Told you you’d enjoy it.”

Eddie rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I may revisit the old 1990's cast again, just because I kinda want to write Omega!Eddie and 1990 Eddie is such a frickin bottom, I don't care what anyone says. And Dennis is hot AF so... *Shrug emoji*
> 
> Anyways...I'm beginning to work on another series I'm hoping to have ready to go by January....Anyone here watch Barry?


End file.
